


The Shadows Have Teeth

by MadameFolie



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/pseuds/MadameFolie
Summary: I am called Kisa, or Misse, sometimes.





	

**Any** \- I Am A Cat

 

I am called Kisa, or Misse, or sometimes when the humans are mad, Why You!!! When it is sunny I like to have my basket put up in the light. The soft one and the tailed one are good at this. The large one and the loud one speak lots and listen only a little. I can lie on my back and sun my belly and I won’t even need my blankets to be warm. This is much better than being cold. It is very cold and has been cold since as long as I remember. I used to live all the time in the cold but now I am with the humans who are tall and naked and they must make their own fur. Or at least this is what I think they do because they can shed and replace it as easily as that. Because they do not stay warm so easily they must also make their own in their cave with fire. And because of that I am warm always. The soft one is busy lots with the papers and sometimes she sings a little while she is looking at them but without opening her mouth. If she spends too long with the papers I try to help her play. The large one does not like to play but I sleep in his pocket while he washes the cave and the blankets. He smells like soap. The sharp one hunts at night and sleeps at day and would make a good nap friend but he is all over claws and I stay in the room with the papers. It is cold always and scary always because I can hear the singing in the shadows like the soft one singing but I can sometimes see the shadows open their mouths and show all their teeth. I have teeth and the humans have teeth for their hands and their belts but they are not like the shadow teeth. We run lots so that we do not feel the teeth. But the teeth are there always because they live in the shadows. And everywhere, everywhere, there are shadows.


End file.
